


Begin Again

by kishidanchougoroshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishidanchougoroshi/pseuds/kishidanchougoroshi
Summary: Sho, the owner of a yoghurt production company found himself in an endless agony as his boyfriend broke up with him. He was trying to get over his past love story but found it was hard to do, until he met Jun. However, it wasn’t easy for him to start again, not when his heart still split into two…





	Begin Again

The sun had just set on the west sky when Sho and one of his employees finished delivering the yoghurt to Samejima Hotel. September had come, but the humid air of summer still remained, leaving them all sweaty in their working uniforms. Actually, it wasn’t necessary for Sho to do this work; he could have his employees to take care of the delivery, but Ohno, the president of Samejima Hotel, had personally requested him to come.   
  
In Sho's opinion, meeting to have lunch together would have been a better option than this if Ohno's intention was to talk about business. He didn't understand why Ohno wanted to meet him at the storage facilities of the hotel (which were quite far from the main building by the way), and at such an odd hour on top of it.  
  
Sho wiped the sweat on his forehead and glanced at his watch. He normally had his employees deliver the yoghurt in the morning, unless there was a special order. It seemed that Ohno would increase the amount of yoghurt he usually ordered from them, which meant that they'd have to work harder to meet all of their customers' requests.  
  
The star product of Sho’s company was their strawberry yoghurt. Thanks to their original recipe, it was truly one of a kind in Japan. There were many other yoghurt brands, but none of them were as good as Sho’s. To maintain its quality, he used high quality strawberries from the finest farms, but now the strawberry farm which usually provided the fruits was having a little trouble and couldn’t fulfill the stock for the next three months. Sho had to find a temporary substitute for it, which was not an easy job.   
  
Ohno was waiting for him at the storage room. He wore his usual dark suit despite the humid air. He welcomed Sho with a smile when he got out of the truck.   
  
“Sho kun,” he said, shaking Sho's hand with a tight grip, “Thank you for coming. As expected, you’re so dedicated to your job.”  
  
Sho replied with a business smile and told Ohno that it was his obligation to keep his customers at utmost satisfaction. Ohno gave him a soft laugh and gestured to him to start moving the yoghurt boxes to the storage room.   
“Thank you for your hard work.” Ohno handed Sho a bottle of mineral water.   
  
Sho thanked him for the water and drank it. Ohno continued staring at him intently.“Is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss with me?” Sho asked, trying not to sound suspicious. “Are there any complaints about the yoghurt?”  
  
“No,” Ohno replied immediately. He looked at Sho as if trying to find something wrong in him, “Your yoghurt is the best I can get. There’s no such thing like complaints from me, don’t worry.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Sho answered.   
  
“Thank you again and see you, Sho kun,” Ohno said, bowing slightly at him and left the place.  
  
Sho left the hotel, still thinking about Ohno’s intentions. Something must have happened, and whatever it was made Ohno have some interest in him. He had a hunch that it was a personal matter. The thought of it displeased him.   
Sho wiped the sweat on his forehead. It was almost 8 pm when he arrived at the company. His working mode had decreased, replaced by a slight pain in his heart. Now that he wasn't on duty anymore, he couldn't help but thinking about Nino again. Nino had broken up with him after dating for two years.Sho couldn’t find out why their relationship didn’t work out. They were a perfect couple, at least in Sho's opinion. Sho always listened to Nino’s wishes and did what the other man wanted. The worst part was that Nino was Sho's company's production director, which meant that Sho had to see him every day.   
  
 _“You’re too tame, Sho chan.”_  
  
That was the reason Nino gave him for their breakup. Sho didn’t even know what he meant by that. Too tame? What was Nino talking about? His behavior? His appearance? Or perhaps something related to sex?   
  
Sho shook his head, he was still hoping that there would be a way for them to get back together. Sho tried to show Nino that he still loved him, but Nino ignored him. He wasn’t even affected by their break up.   
  
Sho stepped towards the storage room to check on the strawberry stock. He slid out his planner from his tote bag and read a note he made the last week. They had to find the substitute farm within a week or they'd have to stop the production for the time being until finding a replacement.  
  
“We have to find another farm.”   
  
Sho almost dropped the planner in his hands as he heard the voice from behind one of the shelves.   
  
“Nino, you’re still here?”  
  
“I have just finished my monthly report,” Nino said. “I’m here to look for my gloves, I think I left them somewhere around here,” he explained.   
  
"Ah, I see…" Sho mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, we don't have much stock left. I'm sure you already noticed that." Nino's voice sounded a bit more distant. He appeared at the other end of the shelves, gripping a pair of gloves in his hands. "If we don't do something soon, we'll run out of product by next week."  
  
“You’re right,” Sho agreed, “but I don’t know where to find the same quality.”   
  
“I’ve done a small research and there are a few options that seem good for us,” Nino said, approaching Sho. Sho felt his cheeks warming up as the distance between them closed. It was the first time they were alone after the break up after all, so he couldn't control his nervousness. At this distance, Sho noticed that Nino had gained some weight lately. He had also changed his hair color. Sho’s heart clenched as he saw the ring around Nino’s ring finger.   
  
He pretended that he didn’t notice it and busied himself with his planner, not knowing what to do. It had been three months since their break up – only three months and Nino had found someone else who gave him a ring? There was a loud buzz in his ears as he wondered if that had been the real reason behind Nino’s urge for them to break up.   
  
“Sho chan, are you okay?” Nino asked, touching Sho's elbow lightly.   
  
“I’m fine, sorry.” Sho looked into Nino’s eyes, wishing that those eyes could tell him the truth. “I think I’ll leave now,” Sho mumbled.   
  
"I'll hang around here for a while. I’m still waiting for Ohno kun to pick me up.”   
  
“Ohno? Which Ohno?”  
  
“Samejima Hotel's owner,” Nino answered casually. “We’ve been dating for two months.”  
  
Sho knew that his heart had broken into million pieces – all over again – as he heard what Nino said. He realized now that Ohno’s urge to meet him personally was because of his relationship with Nino. He couldn't believe that skinny, tanned, koala-like man was Nino's current boyfriend. And Sho was supposed to be 'tame' compared to him?   
  
Sho tried hard not to seem too jealous when he replied Nino’s words, and left as soon as he could to prevent himself from saying something awful about Ohno.   
***   
Sho wished he would never meet Nino anymore for the rest of his life. Seeing him always made Sho want to punch something, but there wasn't anything Sho could do about it. It wasn't like he could fire Nino for having a new boyfriend. That would be unprofessional and very unfair.   
  
Sho just had to focus on his job, which was to make sure that everything was done according to protocol. This factory was his family's business, and he had to show his father that he was capable enough to run it well. The immediate problem he had to solve was to find a temporary strawberry provider.   
  
He had already checked Nino's research. Out of the farms Nino listed, there were three nearby: Horizon Strawberry, Muteki Farm and Gold Farm. Sho read their profile and decided that he would pay a visit to each of them to see what they got.   
  
“I’ll go today,” Sho told Nino as both of them headed towards the production area where five employees worked on yoghurt packages.   
  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Nino asked.  
  
“No, I’ll go by myself, you need to contact…er-…Ohno san. Tell him that we'll have his order for next Thursday as usual.” Sho looked doubtfully at Nino, whose expression was hard to read.   
  
“Alright,” Nino said, smiling at Sho, who averted his gaze as fast as he could.   
  
He drove his car to the first farm, which was located around 10 km away from the factory. The location was strategic and it was easy to find, but the owner had a contract with a particular company and they couldn’t sell his strawberries to Sho. Sho thanked them for having him and continued his trip to the next farm.   
  
Muteki Farm was great, but they wanted a permanent contract, not just for three months and Sho couldn’t offer them that. He left the farm with a heavy heart, thinking that maybe today’s trip would be just a waste of time.   
  
The last farm he visited was Gold, which location was the farthest from the factory and he had to walk on a small path to reach it. There was a big board on the entrance where it was written ‘welcome’ in Japanese, but there was nobody there. Sho looked once again at the address to make sure that he was in the right place. He continued walking and found a small hut which seemed to be used as a temporary place to take a rest. In front of the hut, he found a table, which had a kettle and two empty cups on top. A half-eaten pie was left there as well.   
  
“Hello,” Sho called.   
  
Nobody answered.   
He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs beside the table, regretting that he had wasted too much time today, thinking that he should have phoned them beforehand to make sure that they would sell their strawberries to him. He was about to leave when someone appeared from behind the hut.   
  
“Can I help you?”   
  
Sho turned immediately and saw a tall man wearing a wide hat and a pair of boots. The man took off his hat, revealing his sweaty face and dark-brown hair.   
  
“Oh, I’m from Shomury Yoghurt Company and wish to meet with the owner of the farm,” Sho answered as he stood up from the chair. He approached the man who gave him a curious look.   
  
Sho fished his business card box out of his bag. “Here’s my name card,” he continued, pushing the card to the man’s hand.   
  
“Sakurai Sho,” the man read. “I’m Aiba Masaki, it’s very nice to meet you,” he shook Sho’s hand in enthusiasm, smiling broadly at Sho. It was a sincere smile, not a business smile like he usually got from other people.   
  
“Nice to meet you, too,” Sho mumbled a reply.  
  
"May I ask why you need to see the owner?" Aiba asked, still examining Sho's card.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for a new strawberry provider," Sho replied. "The farm that has been supplying the strawberries for our production won't be able to meet our orders for the next few months. I saw your address online, so I decided to pay you a visit and see if we could make a deal."   
  
“I see. The problem is that our strawberries are for research interest,” Aiba said, inserting Sho’s name card into his shirt pocket, “We never sell them to anyone, but maybe you can talk to my friend first.” Aiba grinned apologetically.   
Despite saying that, Aiba guided Sho to the farm's greenhouse. He opened the door and let Sho get in first.  
  
"Matsujun, we have a guest," Aiba said as he closed the door.  
  
The man called Matsujun was busy checking something on the strawberry plants when they entered. He didn’t answer until he finished his work. He wore a white towel around his head and the same boots as Aiba, but this man’s appearance was rather seductive. He looked at Sho, examining him, while he walked towards them.   
  
The man’s cheeks were reddened, sweat covering his face, but it didn’t hide his mesmerizing figure. He was tall and rather muscular, and had a strong face with two big eyes under thick eyebrows. As he approached closer, Sho could see that he had beautiful lips which looked naturally soft.  In other words, he was handsome – way too handsome for someone who worked in a strawberry farm.   
  
“My name is Matsumoto Jun, how may I help you?” he shook Sho’s hand and smiled for the first time, softening his seductive aura.   
  
Confused , Sho introduced his name and handed his name card to Matsumoto.   
  
“Shomury,” Matsumoto read the card, “I know this company. I have tasted the yoghurt, it was delicious.”   
  
“Thanks,” was all Sho could mumble as a reply. He didn’t know why his brain ability decreased as Matsumoto appeared before him. “I’m looking for strawberries to produce my yoghurt.”   
  
“We don’t sell them, I told him,” Aiba chimed in, turning his gaze at Matsumoto.   
  
“Unfortunately, Aiba kun is right,” Matsumoto added. “But you can taste them if you want,” he nodded at Aiba, who smiled in agreement.   
  
Sho tried to find the right words to explain that he had no time for that, already making plans to look for another farm to avoid losing his customers for not being able to deliver their orders on time. Instead of saying anything about it, Sho found himself squatting beside Matsumoto, picking strawberries.   
  
“We grow them based on what we have found during our research. Once we get the results we want, we will show the local farmers how to grow them using our method,” Matsumoto told him.  
  
Sho took a bite and was surprised by the flavor. It was different to the strawberries he had eaten before. The sweetness and sourness were in the right proportion, the fruit was juicy and it would be perfect for making yoghurt.   
  
“This is amazing,” Sho praised, looking at Matsumoto straight in the eye.   
  
“Thank you,” the man smiled shyly, erasing the image of his seductive side completely.   
  
“Can I have a few of them for sample?” Sho asked. “I know that you’re not selling them, but would you consider it? I mean, I just need them for three months.”   
  
Matsumoto extended his hand to the strawberry stalk and touched it lightly before answering, “I need to think about it. You can have the samples though.”  
  
“Thanks,” Sho said, looking at the man’s face which suddenly made all the butterflies in his stomach fly away.   
  
They picked a small amount of strawberries and talked randomly. Matsumoto was surprisingly easy to talk with. He told Sho about the project he was working on, and that he also worked as a biology teacher at a private university.   
“Thank you for these,” Sho lifted the box with strawberries inside. “I’ll make some yoghurt with them and send you some of it.”   
  
“We'll be looking forward to it,” Aiba said. He and Matsumoto walked Sho to his car and wished him a good day.   
“Can I have your phone number in case I need to contact you,” Sho said.  
  
“Sure,” Aiba fished his phone from his pocket and exchanged his phone number with Sho. Matsumoto mumbled that he left his phone in his bag at the hut – that was a real pity, since Sho wanted to talk to him again.  
  
“You can contact me,” Aiba beamed.  
  
“Sure do. Thanks, Aiba san,” Sho said, trying to hide his disappointment the best he could.   
  
He drove his car back to the factory and found Nino waiting for him at his office. He gave Sho a wide smile as he entered the room and asked if he wanted some coffee.   
  
“No, thank you,” Sho answered, sitting on the chair across from the man.  
  
“How’s the farm hunting?”  
“Not too bad.” Sho shrugged, thinking of Matsumoto. “I brought the sample strawberries. The farm owner is still considering whether they will sell them to us or not.”   
  
Nino nodded but said nothing in response. He typed something on his phone and left Sho alone in his office. Sho massaged his temple. He was somewhat tired today and needed some alcohol to boost his mood.   
  
***   
The next time Sho met Matumoto was on the way to the station on his day off. The man was carrying a heavy plastic bag in his hand and was talking on the phone when he recognized Sho. He waved his hand to Sho and smiled at him. Matsumoto ended the conversation and inserted his phone into his pocket, and greeted Sho good morning with a smile which could light up the whole station.   
  
“It’s a nice coincidence to meet you here, Sakurai san,” he shook Sho’s hand energetically. “I’ve gotten your yoghurt and it was delicious as always.”  
  
“Thanks,” Sho answered. “Where are you heading to?”   
  
“Oh, I’ve just finished my weekly groceries. You?”   
  
“I have no particular plan. I just want to ride the train around the city and go back home. That’s how I relieve my stress.” Sho shrugged.   
  
“That’s unique.” Jun smiled. “Why don’t you join me and Aiba kun? We’ll have lunch at the hut and maybe a little barbeque.”   
  
“That’s very nice of you, but I don't want to intrude.”  
  
“Of course not, you’re very welcome,” Jun said, beaming at Sho, who couldn’t find any other excuse to deny the invitation.   
  
They rode the train to the farm side by side, Jun’s right hand touched Sho’s thigh by coincidence as the train moved. The train wasn’t that full, there were a few middle-aged women who were carrying the same plastic bag like Jun had.   
The scene reminded him of his last date with Nino. He and Nino went to Chiba by train, and stayed there for three days. It seemed like something that happened in someone else’s life instead of his. He wondered whether Nino still remembered the trip. Of course, not, Sho thought bitterly. Ohno perhaps had already taken him to various places, perhaps to a private villa by the beach in Okinawa. It was weird, how his imagination worked when it was about Nino.   
  
Sho pushed the thoughts about Nino away and stole a glance at Matsumoto’s appearance. He looked so nice in his simple tweed jacket above his jeans. He let his curly bangs fall naturally over his forehead. His hair was dyed soft brown, which made him look even cuter.   
  
 _It’s not happening,_ Sho thought, because he felt the exact same feeling when he first pursued Nino. Well, Nino was different. He was like a wild ball which Sho needed to chase and catch. Maybe he was affected by the fact that he had recently broken up with Nino and shaken to know that Nino had found a replacement for him. He was afraid that his feeling for Matsumoto was fleeting, because he only wanted to make Nino jealous. However, he reminded himself that this feeling was one-sided, Matsumoto probably already got a partner.  
  
“Our stop is on the next station,” Matsumoto said.   
  
Sho nodded and followed Jun's steps towards the automatic door. They alighted the train and walked outside of the station. It was rather far to walk to the farm, but the weather was fine and their light talk helped them ignore the distance.   
  
“Welcome back,” Aiba greeted Jun as they reached the hut. “Oh, you bring company,” he added when he saw Sho behind him.  
  
“Matsumoto san invited me here,” Sho answered.   
  
“Just call me Jun,” Jun winked at him.   
  
“Jun,” Sho awkwardly addressed the man by his given name.   
  
“Sounds better,” Jun said while putting the plastic bag on the table and began taking out the groceries from inside. “What do you want for drink, Sho kun?”   
  
“Beer will be fine.”   
  
“Aiba kun, three beers, please.”   
  
Aiba came out of the hut and handed them the cold beers. Jun sat beside Sho while sipping his own beer. He smiled at Sho as their gazes met.   
  
The three of them had a nice lunch while talking about the history of Jun and Aiba's small strawberry farms. The owner of the land was Jun’s professor, who was in abroad for a particular research and left the land in Jun’s hands. Jun decided to use it for his research. Since he liked strawberries a lot, he chose that fruit to apply his method and began planting them with Aiba’s help.   
  
The atmosphere between them was so pleasant that Sho forgot that they were almost strangers. He told them about his yoghurt company and also about his private matters. He accidentally mentioned that his boyfriend of two years, Nino, had broken up with him not long ago and that they had to see each other at work every day.   
  
“How unfortunate,” Jun said, patting Sho's shoulder in a friendly way.   
  
“Maybe I wasn't good enough for him,” Sho said, trying to smile at Jun.   
  
“Or you are too good for him,” Jun said, flashing a smile at Sho.   
***   
  
Sho left the farm with a lighter heart. Something in Jun’s smile had eased some of his worries. He entered the Starbucks before going home and ordered a cup of latte. He sat down on the chair by the glass wall, looking outside towards the sidewalk.   
  
His light mood didn’t last very long as he saw Nino and Ohno walking hand in hand right outside. Nino looked happy as he circled his hand around Ohno’s elbow. Sho could see their expression clearly from inside. It made him feel very jealous of Ohno again.   
  
Sho finished his coffee and left the café towards his apartment. It was still 7 in the evening and he simply had nothing to do to forget what he had just saw. He shook his head in agony, reminding himself that he had other things to be worried about.   
  
He reached his office the next day earlier than usual. The first thing he did was making a phone call to Jun to ask him if he had changed his mind. Jun had mentioned that he would consider selling the strawberries to Sho, but that he had a few conditions. Sho didn’t have any problem if Jun had particular requests in order to sell his strawberries to him. The most important thing was to get those fruits for his yoghurt production during the following weeks.   
  
“Hi, Sho kun! How are you?”   
  
Jun’s voice was so delightful that it bothered Sho in some ways.   
  
“I’m fine, thank you,” Sho said, trying to keep his voice calm, “So, have you decided if you'll    make a deal with me?”  
  
Jun didn’t answer for good ten seconds. Sho could imagine Jun's handsome face as he was deep in thought.  
  
“Aiba kun and I have discussed and I think we will sell you the fruits,” Jun said, “but…”  
  
“I’m fine with any conditions.”   
  
Jun took a deep breath on the other line, “I will need your help to harvest the strawberries because we don't have the people to do that. You may bring someone else with you, someone you can trust. My farm isn’t meant to be used for commercial purposes. I would be in trouble if the university knows what I’m doing.”   
  
Sho understood the consequences Jun would be facing if he sold the strawberries to him and he really appreciated Jun’s trust.   
  
“I’ll do that,” Sho said, thinking that he wouldn’t mind to harvest the strawberries by himself if he could save his own company. “It’s just for three months and I would never bother you again, I promise.”  
  
“Please keep your words,” Jun said. “When will you come here?”   
  
Sho checked his schedule and the production deadline, “Is tomorrow okay?”   
  
“Sure, tomorrow will be fine."  
  
“Okay, I’ll be there around 9 am,” Sho said, noting it on his agenda. “Thanks so much, Jun.”   
  
“My pleasure. Have a nice day, Sho kun.”   
  
Sho clutched his phone tighter, not believing his luck that Jun finally agreed to sell them the strawberries. He opened the album folder on his phone and looked at the picture they took together the last time they met. Jun had really nice eyes and nice hair.   
  
The problem was to find someone he could trust to harvest the strawberries. He had no choice but to bring Nino with him.   
  
***   
“Why me?” Nino asked, uniting his eyebrows together when Sho told him that both of them would go to pick strawberries at Matsumoto’s green house on their day off. “I have a date tomorrow night.”   
  
“Come on, Nino, it’s in the morning.”  
  
“I need all day to make over,” Nino said, rolling his eyes at Sho.  
  
Sho knew that Nino was joking. The real reason behind his protest probably was that he never did any physical activities, and picking strawberries seemed already too hard for him. But Sho had no choice, he couldn’t betray Jun’s trust by bringing someone else. He shut his laptop down and left the office to go towards the front entrance of the factory. He fished his phone from his pocket and checked the messages; one of them was from Jun.   
  
Sho clicked it open and read Jun’s message. I It was short and straight to the point, but it brightened his mood a little bit.  
  
 _Hi, Sho kun_  
 _I’m looking forward to picking the strawberries with you. I’ll make something for our lunch tomorrow. Aiba kun received a lot of vegetables from his parents._  
  
 _See you_  
 _Jun_  
  
Jun had added cute emoticons at the end of the message. Sho never liked emoticons because he thought they were childish. He remembered that he scolded Nino when he used too many emoticons in his messages. Maybe that was one of many reasons why Nino broke up with him. He was too serious indeed, and perhaps even a bit old-fashioned.   
  
He stuffed his phone back in his pocket after replying Jun’s message and headed towards the garage. He needed to drive one of his trucks tomorrow, so he had to check that it was working properly. He was sure that Nino wouldn’t like the idea of riding a truck though, if the last time was anything to go by. It was then that they found out about Nino's motion sickness, and Nino hated that truck very much since then, for he blamed the truck for how awful he felt that day.  
  
Sho sighed, noticing that his thoughts had drifted off to his memories of his relationship with Nino once again. He didn’t know how long he would need to get Nino out of his head. It seemed impossible, since Nino was always around, and it was kind of a torture whenever Sho heard him talking with Ohno on the phone. He couldn’t stop comparing himself to Ohno either, wondering what Ohno had that he didn't and getting frustrated when he couldn't find an answer that satisfied him.  
  
***   
Nino didn’t try to hide his displeasure along the way towards the strawberry farm. He grumbled and frowned, refusing to talk to Sho, and played with his phone the entire time.   
  
“Jun and Aiba are nice. I think you’ll like them,” Sho said to Nino.  
  
“Mmmm,” Nino responded coldly.   
  
Sho didn’t try to talk to him for the rest of their trip. He regretted inviting Nino in the first place, seeing how terrible his mood was. But things changed once they arrived at the farm. Aiba seemed to possess some kind of power to cheer up Nino’s mood. Sho could hear their voices when they talked while picking the strawberries. Jun had welcomed them warmly and shook Nino’s hand firmly as Sho introduced them. He glanced at Sho meaningfully as he heard Nino’s name, but didn't say anything until they were alone.  
  
“So, that is Nino,” Jun said, looking at Sho from between the leaves. Jun was staring directly into Sho's eyes, making him nervous.   
  
“Yes, he’s my production director,” Sho said, avoiding Jun’s gaze on purpose.   
  
“He’s cute,” Jun turned his head to take a look at Nino and waved his hand as their gazes met.   
  
Sho didn’t answer. He knew that Nino was cute, everybody said the same about him. He shook his head and returned his attention to the strawberries he was picking.   
  
“It’s sad that you guys broke up,” Jun said.   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Sho mumbled, almost squishing the strawberry in his hand.   
  
“You’ll hurt it!” Jun leaned closer to him. “You have to do it more gently, like this.” He showed Sho how to pick it, but Sho didn’t pay attention. He had just realized how close they were. Jun’s full lips were just a few inches from his and their position was too compromising. Jun’s gaze locked to Sho's lips, as if waiting for Sho to do something, but Sho couldn’t move. He was completely frozen.   
  
“Sho, do you want some water?” Sho heard Nino’s voice from behind.   
  
Sho turned his head right away and felt relieved that Nino interfered at the right time. He couldn’t understand why his heart beat wildly when Jun was near him. Jun shifted and continued picking the strawberries in silence, giving Sho time to arrange his breaths and to calm down his nerves. He had admired Jun’s look from the first time they met, but he thought that everybody did, because Jun was so handsome.  
  
He wasn’t in the mood to start a new romantic relationship. He wasn't over the heartbreak the end of his relationship with Nino gave him, and he was afraid to experience it once more. He stole a glance at Jun’s figure beside him. Unlike Nino who had a more child-like cuteness, Jun could only be described as beautiful, the kind of beauty that Sho hadn’t seen for a long time. He also had a very kind personality. In spite of that, Sho decided that he couldn't let himself get carried away. Jun was almost a stranger to him after all. He was probably just confusing physical attraction with feelings.   
  
They took a break for lunch. Jun had made pasta for them. He sat beside Nino and talked lightly. They looked like old friends.   
  
“Jun kun, this is yummy!” Nino complimented.  
  
“Thanks. Pasta is the only thing I can cook,” Jun said, smiling at Nino.  
  
“He's lying,” Aiba chirped in. “He can cook everything like a professional chef.”   
  
Jun chuckled and gave Sho a meaningful look. He averted his gaze away and pretended to pay attention at the trees across the green house. They continued picking the strawberries after lunch but changed partners, Sho with Aiba and Jun with Nino.   
  
Aiba was a very talkative and active person. He never seemed to run off of energy. He told Sho about his parents’ restaurant somewhere in Chiba and invited Sho to pay a visit when he had time. Sho listened to him while stealing a glance every now and then in Nino and Jun’s direction. Both of them were talking, but Sho couldn’t hear them. Jun smiled all the time – he looked way too handsome when he smiled broadly.   
  
“Sho kun, do you like Matsujun?” Aiba asked all of a sudden.   
  
“W-what? No, I mean, he’s a lovely person. I think anyone would like him.” Sho cleared his throat, trying not to look nervous under Aiba’s suspicious gaze.  
  
Aiba’s smile widened. “I mean this kind of like.” He formed a heart shape with his hands.   
  
Sho blushed and looked at the strawberry in his hand, which also had a heart-like shape. He didn’t want to label his feeling as that kind of like.   
  
“Jun is nice,” Sho mumbled, not knowing what else to say.   
  
“If you pursue him, I can be of help, you know.”   
  
Sho looked at Aiba’s eyes and shook his head. “Thanks, Aiba san, but I don’t have that kind of feelings towards Jun.”  
  
“Really? I can tell by looking into your eyes.”   
  
“You’re probably mistaken.” Sho shrugged.   
  
They finished their work before sunset and left the farm. Jun whispered something to Nino and both of them chuckled like high school girls. They bid good bye. Sho tried hard not to look at Jun’s face as they separated. Aiba’s words echoed in his ears.  
  
 _“Do you like Jun?”_  
  
No, he didn’t and he would never allow himself to like Jun. 

The yoghurt they made with the strawberries from Jun and Aiba's farm was as delicious as always. Ohno even commented that the current production was tastier. Sho had sent a few bottles to Jun and Aiba. Both of them thanked him by sending him pictures of themselves enjoying the yoghurt at the hut.   
  
Sho looked at Jun’s expression. His smile was too bright. He ended up looking at Jun’s lips. How it would feel to kiss those lips? He didn't have time to think about that. He had a meeting with his team and he needed to concentrate.   
Nino was waiting at the meeting room when Sho entered. He had prepared the projector and had delivered the copies on the desk.   
  
“Ohchan likes the new yoghurts’ taste,” Nino said.  
  
“Ohchan?” Sho raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Ohno kun.” Nino rolled his eyes. “By the way, I’m getting married by the end of this month.”   
  
Sho almost choked on the water he was drinking. He looked at Nino as if it was the first time he actually saw him. Nino would be getting married to someone else. It sounded so wrong to Sho. He couldn't let that happen.   
  
“You can’t marry him,” Sho said, not even giving himself time to think of the proper words to say.  
  
“Excuse me?” Nino said, looking offended. Usually, Nino would answer casually, but this time he looked serious and perhaps a little bit angry. “I’m free to marry anyone I like, you have no business with my life.”   
  
Sho wanted to apologize for his stupidity, but his tongue was tied. Nino angrily turned on the computer and sat down on the chair. He was extremely silent from the moment the others arrived and the meeting started. Sho wanted to kick himself for saying what he said. He should have just congratulated Nino and told him that he was happy for him, even if it was a lie.   
  
Sho didn’t know why he had turned into a moron recently. Actually, he did. He was bitter about being dumped, especially after Nino got a new boyfriend in what he perceived as a very short time. And while he was still hurting, Nino was planning to get married! With a guy who was obviously a better match than Sho for him – Sho had to admit that much – no less! It made Sho feel terrible, enough to react like that to Nino's news.   
  
Sho's phone rang. It was the last person he expected to call him in such a moment.  
  
“Ohno san, nice to hear from you, how may I assist you?” Sho tried to suppress the bitterness in his tone.   
“Hi, Sho kun. I just wanted to tell you that your new yoghurts have been sold out, and I wonder if you could re-stock this week.” Ohno’s tone was cheerful – well, it wasn't strange, knowing that Ohno's business was running smoothly and he would be getting married soon.   
  
“Oh, about that,” Sho hadn’t checked the strawberries supplies and he couldn’t promise Ohno the same amount of yoghurt if Jun’s farm couldn’t provide all the strawberries they needed. “Let me check, Ohno san. I’ll call you back right away.”   
  
“Okay,” Ohno answered.  An odd silence fell between them afterwards. “Is Nino there with you?”   
  
“No,” Sho replied immediately, “he’s not here.”  
  
“When you see him, please tell him to reply my LINE,” Ohno said.   
  
Sho rolled his eyes. What was he now, Nino and Ohno’s errands boy?   
  
“I’ll tell him.”  
  
“Thank you. I’ll look forward to hearing from you. Bye, Sho kun.”   
  
Ohno hung up, but Sho needed a few seconds to pull away his phone off his ear. It was weird, doing business with his ex’s new boyfriend, and he simply could do nothing to get them away from his life. Sho felt that he was trapped in a big cage. He wanted to be free from his agony, to forget all of this.  
  
He rose off his chair and went to the storage room at the basement to check the strawberry stock. I It seemed enough for three more days of production, so he still had time to pay another visit to the farm. He called Ohno’s secretary to inform him of the re-stock possibility and headed out. He planned to have lunch outside of the office in order to improve his chaotic mood a bit.   
  
He drove towards the shopping mall near the station and went to eat okonomiyaki. It had been ages since he had lunch here. He always bought a lunch box from the convenience store on his way to the office and ate it on his desk while working. The restaurant was crowded, Sho needed to queue for a while. He was flipping the menu to choose what he should have when somebody patted his shoulder from behind.   
  
He turned around and found Jun. He almost didn’t recognize the man in his office attire. Jun’s hair was nicely combed, and he wore glasses which perfectly fit his face. His simple shirt didn’t hide his handsome figure, on the opposite, it showed Jun’s elegant side.   
  
“Hi,” Jun said, smiling widely at Sho.   
  
“Jun.” Sho didn’t know why, but he blushed all of a sudden. “Hi.”  
  
“Would you share a table with me? It will reduce the queue,” Jun suggested.   
  
Sho mumbled his agreement and told the waiter to prepare the table for two persons. Meeting Jun was the last thing he wanted when he was in such a chaotic mood, but it was a pure coincidence. He couldn’t just leave and find another place to have lunch though – it would offend Jun.   
  
The same waiter gestured to them to enter and guided them to the table. Both of them made their order and waited for the food to be served. Sho looked at anywhere but Jun. He felt anxious.  
  
“Sho kun, are you okay?” Jun asked.  
  
“Er-, yes, I’m okay,” Sho said, drinking the water nervously.  
  
“You seem upset. What happened?”   
  
Sho wanted to tell Jun about Nino’s upcoming wedding and how it had sent him to the rock bottom, but he couldn’t say a thing. He kept silent while shaking his head. Jun seemed to give up on the topic, although he still eyed Sho with a worried expression. They continued talking about other things as they waited for their food.  
  
“Can I visit your company?” Jun asked out of the blue.  
  
“Don't you have work?” Sho asked.  
  
“I’ve finished my classes for the day and I can return later to the farm.”  
  
“There’s nothing interesting in my factory,” Sho said, trying to make an excuse. “You’d be stinking by the time you left.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Jun waved his hand.   
  
Sho smiled for the first time at Jun that afternoon. They ended up talking about their love life. Jun had dated a few men, but his relationships ended up either because of cheating or long distance. Sho couldn’t believe there was someone who cheated on Jun.   
  
Sho told Jun about Nino – how their relationship ended for reasons Sho couldn’t understand, or rather accept.   
“You need to give yourself another chance,” Jun said, cutting the okonomiyaki as their orders arrived. The aroma fulfilled the air. Sho’s empty stomach already craved for food. He cut his okonomiyaki with more strength than needed.   
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You don’t need to be afraid to fall in love again,” Jun said lightly. “Or you can just pity yourself for as long as you like, until you realize that Ninomiya kun is not going to be with you again, as simple as that,” he shrugged.   
  
“It’s easier said than done,” Sho replied. “I mean, you’re right, but I don't think I can do that now,” he said, noticing a strange expression crossing Jun’s face.   
  
They continued lunch in silence. Sho thought that Jun wouldn’t talk to him again that day, but he returned to his normal mood when they headed together to Sho’s factory in Sho's car. He told Sho about his class, which mostly consisted of "nerdy students"; none of them seemed interested in what was going on in this world, aside from their classes.   
  
“They don’t even watch movies,” Jun said, shaking his head. “I doubt any of them even thinks about having a relationship with someone.”   
  
“I think I was one of those students back then,” Sho said. He recalled how nerdy he was when he was still in university. All he cared about was studying, joining seminar and writing thick paper. “Really? You don’t look like one.” Jun turned to look at him as if trying to find any signs of  Sho's nerdy side.   
  
“I wasn’t popular at all,” Sho said. “I’m not proud of it.”  
  
“So, how did you change?” Jun asked.   
  
Sho didn’t answer. Nino was the one who changed him, or rather he decided to change because of Nino. Nino never pushed him to change his appearance, but Sho knew he had to change if he wanted to have a date with Nino. They were very different. When they met for the first time, Nino was dating someone five years older than him. That guy was Sho's complete opposite, so Sho thought he didn't stand a chance, not even after Nino got dumped by him. It had taken all of Sho’s bravery to ask Nino out. His heart almost exploded when they kissed for the first time.   
  
“Nino told me about you,” Jun said, snapping Sho out of his reverie. “He told me that you were so kind.”   
  
Sho snorted. He was sure that ‘kind’ was just Nino's polite way to say that he was ‘tame’. He waited for Jun to continue, but Jun didn't add anything else. He simply continued driving, lost in his thoughts once again.  
They reached the factory some minutes later. Both of them got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.  
“My office is in the second floor,” Sho said, leading the way.   
  
Jun nodded and followed him. When they met Nino at the stairs, Nino greeted them happily, his eyes fixed on Jun with a curious look. Then he just winked at Jun and climbed down the stairs.   
  
“I can’t believe that he’s getting married by the end of this month,” Sho mumbled, more to himself than Jun.   
  
“No wonder he looks like he's glowing.” Jun chuckled.   
  
“His future husband is our business partner, a man named Ohno Satoshi,” Sho said, deciding to tell Jun because he couldn’t think of another topic to talk about.  
  
“Ohno kun?” Jun raised his eyebrow.  
  
“You know him?” Sho asked.  
  
“We got our Master Degree at the same university. We happened to meet up at the library in a regular basis and became friends. He’s a smart guy,” Jun said. “He told me that he would be getting married, but I didn't know that his fiancé was Ninomiya kun.”  
  
“Well… it's a small world.” Sho shrugged. “Would you like something to drink?”   
  
Jun shook his head and took a seat on the sofa, his eyes wandering around the office. He stopped when his gaze met with Sho. This time Sho didn’t avert his gaze. He looked into Jun’s beautiful eyes, trying to read what was Jun thinking.   
  
“We could go together to their wedding,” Jun said all of a sudden as if it was the most normal thing to do.   
“I-I…don’t…”  
  
Sho knew that he had said something wrong. He bit his lower lip, wanting to take back what he had just said, but Jun told him that it was okay if Sho didn’t want to go. Then he asked Sho to show him around the yoghurt production facilities. It seemed he didn't want to resume their talk about Nino and Ohno’s wedding.   
  
“Thanks for today, Sho kun. I have to return to work now,” Jun said, bowing slightly at Sho. He declined Sho's offer to drive him back to his workplace.   
  
Sho watched as Jun left. He felt stupid for turning down Jun’s invitation. He was so lost on his thoughts that he was startled when Nino patted his shoulder from behind.   
  
“He’s very good looking. And he's also a really nice guy, you know,” Nino said.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“He likes you,” Nino added.   
  
“Nino, are you making fun of me?”  
  
Nino laughed and shook his head. “Poor Jun kun! He’s in love with an idiot. I pity him.”  
“In love?”   
  
Nino didn’t answer. He had already left in direction to the storage room, leaving Sho with too many things to think about.   
***   
  
Jun wasn’t at his farm when Sho went there the following week. Aiba mentioned that Jun had something to take care of outside of town and wouldn't be back until next Sunday. Disappointed, Sho picked strawberries all alone (Nino hadn't gone with him because of his wedding preparation).   
  
Sho couldn’t believe his bad luck. He had gone there with the intention to meet Jun and invite him for a drink. He had come to a decision to give himself a chance. He had concluded that what he felt for Jun was more than just wanting to become friends.  
  
It was hard for him to understand his own feelings after Nino broke up with him. He didn’t even realize that Jun was interested in him, romantically. Jun was probably disappointed when Sho turned him down. Sho took a deep breath and continued picking strawberries without any enthusiasm.  
  
He kept thinking about his situation, realizing that whatever chance he had of being with Jun would slip away unless he took the initiative. Wasn't that what happened with Nino? Maybe the reason Nino called him 'tame' back then was exactly that: he hardly ever made the first step, aside from that time he asked Nino out.  
  
But what could he do about Jun? Was there anything to do at all? They hadn't even started dating and it seemed he had already messed up.  
  
Sho returned to the company that night and had his staff take care of the strawberries. He felt tired. He needed to see Jun tonight. He knew that he would regret it if he couldn’t talk to Jun. He called Aiba to ask him about Jun’s whereabouts. Aiba didn’t question his motives and gave Sho the address of Jun's hotel, wishing him good luck.   
  
Jun was attending a seminar in Hamamatsu. It was quite a long distance. It took about four hours by car. Sho knew that what he was about to do was stupid – perhaps the most stupid thing he had ever done. He poured coffee into the tumbler, stuffed some bread into his bag, grabbed his jacket, and headed towards the parking lot. It was 7 in the evening. Jun would probably be sleeping by the time he reached Hamamatsu, but it would be enough if he was at the same place.   
  
Sho put on his jacket as he climbed down the stairs.; Aiba had mentioned that Jun probably paid a visit to one of his professors’ house tonight, so there might be a chance Sho could catch him awake depending on how late he returned to the hotel.  
  
Sho got in his car and started the engine. When he entered the highway, he realized the flaws of his 'plan' to meet Jun at the hotel. What if Jun chose to stay over at the professor’s place? What if the seminar had ended faster and Jun had returned to Tokyo? What if he was there with another man?   
  
He should have called beforehand to tell Jun that he was heading to Hamamatsu, but what would have he said?  
“Hi, Jun, I heard that you are in Hamamatsu and I decided to go there. Would you wait for me in your room?”  
It sounded so stupid.   
  
He didn’t know what to tell Jun when they met either. Maybe it was better to go out of the highway and return to Tokyo, but Sho kept on driving his car towards Hamamatsu. He and Jun had known each other for less than two months. They mostly talked about work, strawberries, Jun’s classes and Sho’s messed up love life. They never tried to get to know each other better, or rather Sho hid himself inside his own shell when what he really wanted was to get close to Jun, to spend the whole day together talking about random things.   
  
Those four hours seemed the longest ride in Sho’s life. Jun was the only one he could think about along the way. It was almost like magic how Jun replaced Nino’s shadow in his mind.  Jun told him not to be afraid to fall in love again. Maybe he could try.   
  
Sho reached Hamamatsu at 11.30 in the evening., He needed around 20 minutes to find Jun’s hotel. By the time he parked his car at the public parking lot, it was already midnight. He got a hold of himself and prepared for the worst. If Jun wasn’t there, he would still have to spend a night at Hamamatsu and return to Tokyo by the morning – he wouldn't stay at Jun’s hotel though.   
  
Sho headed towards the reception desk and asked the receptionist if there was any guest by the name Matsumoto Jun. He told the receptionist that he was a friend of Jun, and that he needed to see him urgently. He knew that he might seem suspicious: a man trying to get into someone else's hotel room at such a late hour.   
  
“Please wait a moment.” The receptionist looked at him with a curious expression before making a phone call to Jun’s room. She tried three times.   
  
“I'm afraid that Matsumoto san is already sleeping, or perhaps he isn’t in his room,” she told Sho with an apologetic smile.   
  
“Thank you,” Sho said, trying to smile, but all he could produce was a stiff grin.   
  
Sho headed towards the sofa at the lobby and slumped there, finally realizing how tired he was. He messaged his temple and closed his eyes for a while. Nino would probably make fun of him for a week if he found out what Sho had done. His eyelids were as heavy as steel, his shoulders hurt due to long hours driving and he was hungry as hell. He fished out the bread he stuffed in his bag and ate it, but he couldn’t taste it well.   
  
The big clock on the hotel’s wall ticked loudly, reminding him how late it was and how empty the lobby was . Sho took another bite and gave up. He tossed the bread into his bag and rose off of the seat. He would try to find a hotel and take a rest. He could regret everything and laugh at himself later on.   
  
Sho shouldered his bag and left the lobby. He glanced at his watch and shook his head. He had wasted too much time.   
“Sho kun?”   
  
Sho turned his head and saw Jun, the real Jun – flesh and blood. He had just come back. He was still in his suit, looking tired. He seemed surprised at first, but then he smiled at Sho. Sho couldn’t move. They stood there, staring at each other for a while without knowing what to say or do.   
  
Jun finally moved closer to Sho.   
  
“Sho kun, it’s such a surprise to see you here! Do you have some business to do in this city too? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Sho didn’t know what to answer. Jun assumed that he had some business here, of course he would think that way. What kind of an idiot would drive all the way from Tokyo to Hamamatsu for nothing?   
  
“Er-, I…I came here to…” Sho lifted his head and met Jun’s questioning gaze.   
“Are you staying in this hotel?”   
  
Sho shook his head and bit his lower lip., “I came here to see you,” he said, feeling as if he had just dig his own graveyard.   
  
Jun’s expression was hard to read. He looked amused and confused at the same time.He locked his gaze on Sho’s face and without any more words he gripped Sho’s hand and dragged him back inside the hotel.   
  
“Wait, Jun, what are you…”  
  
“You look like you’ll pass out anytime soon. You need a bed to sleep on,” Jun said, chuckling slightly.   
  
“But…”  
  
Jun didn’t give him any answer. He guided Sho towards the elevator and didn’t let go of Sho’s hand.   
  
The elevator opened. Both of them got out and walked along the corridor towards Jun’s room. Sho looked at their intertwined hands and dared himself to squeeze Jun’s hand a little. Jun squeezed back, and that was enough to calm Sho’s nerves down.   
  
Jun unlocked the room and gestured to Sho to enter. It wasn’t very large, but it was not that bad. The room was had a queen size bed, and Jun’s belongings were scattered on it. There was a small desk at the far corner; two cups and water heater were on top of it.   
  
“Sorry, it’s so messy.” Jun pointed at the bed. “You must be tired. Do you want some coffee?” Jun asked while taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat stand. Sho did the same.   
  
“No- I mean yes, maybe a cup of coffee will be a good idea.”   
  
Jun smiled and gestured to Sho to have a seat at the arm chair beside the bed while he turned on the water heater to prepare the coffee. It gave Sho time to arrange his thoughts.   
  
“Sho kun, did you miss me?” Jun asked.   
  
Sho looked at Jun's back. He gulped and mumbled the answer.  
  
“I think it would be a lie if I said no,” Sho said, rising from the chair and moving to where Jun was standing.   
  
Jun turned around and gave him a soft smile. “Here,” Jun handed him the coffee cup, “I’m so happy to see you here! It seems unreal.”   
  
  
"I'm happy to be here too," Sho replied.  
  
Jun sat down on the edge of the bed, seemingly waiting for Sho to join him – which Sho did, just a minute later.  
The room fell into silence. Sho could hear his own loud heartbeat going out of control. He sipped the coffee and let its warmth rush to his body.   
  
Jun put his coffee cup on the side table and placed his hand on Sho’s.   
  
“Sho kun, do you like me?”   
  
Sho gasped and moved his gaze to the coffee cup in his right hand. Slowly, he nodded. “I don’t know if I’m the right person for you, but…”  
  
Jun rested his head on his shoulder and placed one of his hand on Sho’s waist, “Are you always like this? You don't seem very confident in yourself. You’re a good-looking guy, you know.”   
  
“I…you’re exaggerating,” Sho mumbled.   
  
Jun lifted his head and looked at Sho’s lips. They were too close. Sho could feel Jun’s breath on his skin. He didn’t give it a second thought as he leaned closer and kissed Jun’s lips. They were soft and warm. The anxiety he felt earlier dissipated as he gave in to the kiss.   
  
They parted and looked into each other’s eyes. Sho knew that he had done the right thing. He put his cup on the side table beside Jun’s and held Jun's hand afterward.   
  
“Are you okay with this?” Sho asked.   
  
“I would have kicked you out already if I wasn't okay with this.” Jun leaned closer to give him another kiss on the lips.   
  
Sho couldn’t think straight when Jun kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. It was different compared to any kisses he had before. Jun slipped his tongue into Sho's mouth and kept him still as Sho tried to pull away.   
  
Sho felt himself getting hard. Jun seemed reluctant to stop, his hands slipping under Sho’s shirt, and that was when Sho pulled himself away with a little bit force. Jun looked at him with bewildered expression, but he managed to smile weakly at Sho.  
  
“I’m sorry. I should have taken it slower,” Jun shifted further.   
  
“No! I… I didn’t mean to push you away. I'm just… I guess I'm nervous.” Sho shook his head and tried to hide his erection.   
  
“I need to take a shower,” Jun said, climbing down the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. “I’ll be very quick.”   
  
He disappeared towards the bathroom, leaving Sho with his half-erection and regret. Jun was naked and within his reach. He could enter the bathroom and make love to him. Sho shook his head in order to push the thoughts away, but instead of that his cock hardened more than before.   
  
He took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. There was no need to overthink things now. He reached the bathroom handle and pushed it open. Jun hadn't locked it as if knowing that Sho would get in. Jun's naked body was fantastic; his skin was flawless; the muscular arms were perfect. It was as if every crook and canny of his body had been sculpted with the utmost care by  an artist.   
  
The water from the shower poured over Jun's head, down to his body. Jun’s abs were mesmerizing. Below it, Sho could see the thick pubic hair covering Jun’s half-hardened cock.   
  
They looked at each other for a while Sho was taking off his clothes. He joined Jun under the shower, capturing the man’s lips with his. Jun’s arms circled around his neck, inviting Sho to touch him more. It felt like paradise as they enjoyed each other’s body. It wasn’t Sho’s first time to have sex with a man, but Jun was different. He was one of a kind, his body was wonderland and when Sho came inside him, he knew that there was no turning back. 

It was warm and cozy, Sho wanted to stay like this as long as he could. He had a dream, a very beautiful dream where he and Jun…  
  
The ring of his phone was so loud as if the caller knew that Sho had a great time and wanted to ruin it. He searched for the damn thing under the pillow, but it wasn’t there. Irritated, Sho opened his eyes and found his phone on the side table, being charged. He didn’t remember charging his phone the previous night.   
  
He answered the call without really paying attention on the caller’s ID.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Sho, where the hell are you?”   
  
“Nino?”  
  
“I’ve been calling you like a hundred times! We had a meeting this morning and you didn’t show up. Nobody knows where you are, for God’s sake…” Nino took a deep breath, preventing himself from saying something more awful. “I thought that you had a heart attack and died somewhere!”  
  
“Oh crap! Nino, I’m sorry, I…” Sho couldn’t find the right words. How could he explain Nino why he suddenly went to Hamamatsu? “I’ll be there soon, like, very soon.”  
  
“How soon?” Nino answered. “I’ve handled the meeting and finished your job. You know what, I really want to fire you right now!”  
  
“You can’t fire me, I’m your boss,” Sho mumbled. He looked at the clock. It was almost 11 in the morning. “I’ll be there by 3 o’clock. By now, can you continue handling everything?”  
  
“Wait, you need four hours to come? Where are you?”  
  
Sho knew it would be useless to tell Nino a lie. “Hamamatsu,” he said.  
  
“Hamamatsu? What the fuck are you doing there?”  
  
“It’s a long story, Nino,” Sho said, biting his lower lip. How could he forget about the meeting? His urge to see Jun last night had clouded his logical thinking.  
  
“Get your ass here asap,” Nino said.   
  
Sho hung up and looked around him. He vividly remembered the order of the events from last night. They had sex under the shower, they continued kissing under the blankets and Sho couldn’t remember what else they did afterwards. Jun wasn’t in the room though. He had left a memo on the table where he explained that he would attending a seminar until 4 pm.   
  
 _‘See you in Tokyo, Sho kun.’_  
  
Sho smiled as he read that short message. It felt so good that Jun helped him to give himself another chance. It made him finally start letting go of his agony and endless gloomy mood.   
  
Sho put on his clothes and sent a LINE to Jun, telling him that he was leaving for Tokyo. He grabbed his bag and coat from the stand and left the hotel room. There was no place for doubt in his heart. He would tell Jun more about his feelings; he would kiss Jun more; he would cuddle with Jun more. Sho was surprised of his own thoughts. He felt pleased by it though.  
  
When he reached his office, Nino was waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest. Nino didn't even try to hide his irritation.   
  
“Ohchan sent you regards,” Nino mumbled. “He expects to see you on the next meeting.”   
  
“Thanks,” Sho answered, avoiding Nino’s gaze.   
  
“Here,” Nino pushed something into Sho’s hands. It was a wedding invitation. “Make sure you will attend our wedding,” he added, sounding less angry.  
  
Sho accepted the invitation with a small smile. Seeing that, Nino raised his brows. “Did anything good happen? Did you have sex?”   
  
"Eh? No…" Sho mumbled, hearing the straightforward question from Nino wasn’t a new thing for him. He blushed involuntarily, thinking of what happened the previous night. “How do you know? Or it was just your lucky guess,” Sho shrugged.   
  
“I have known you for long enough and I know how your face look like after having sex” Nino grinned, leaving him with an annoying expression.   
  
Sho sat down on the chair and eyed the wedding invitation card once more. He still thought that Nino's decision to get married with Ohno was too rushed, but he had no right to forbid Nino to do so.  
  
Not wanting to think more about that, Sho focused on something else. He inhaled deeply and thought of Jun, of how perfect he was in every way. He grinned to himself, thinking himself lucky for finding someone like him.  
Perhaps Nino was right. He was so happy that he surely looked like an idiot in love.   
***   
Sho and Nino went to Jun’s farm two days later to pick strawberries for the last time. The farm couldn’t continue providing more fruit for them. Ohno had helped them to find a new farm. Sho had a feeling that Ohno did that just to impress Nino, but Sho had nothing to complain about.   
  
Nino and Aiba left him and Jun alone. Both of them excused themselves to buy some drinks, which was clearly unnecessary. Jun wore the same clothes as the first time they met at the farm. He rolled his T-shirt sleeves up to his shoulder, revealing his muscular arms, and a towel was around his head. Sho couldn’t guess whether his eyes were playing a trick on him, but Jun looked more handsome than the last time they met.     
  
“Hi,” Jun greeted, smiling broadly at him. “How are you?”   
  
“Never been better,” Sho replied.   
  
Jun leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. “You look cute when you’re shy, you know.”   
  
“Is that a compliment or a complaint?” Sho grinned.   
  
“It depends on how you see it,” Jun answered, guiding Sho to the line of the strawberries they were going to pick. They exchanged a few words as they started picking the fruits. Sho felt kind of nervous, since Jun was standing closer to him than he usually did. Jun had an amused expression every time Sho startled when they accidentally touched.  
“So, are we dating now?” Jun asked out of the blue.  
  
“If I’m good enough for you.”  
  
“You’re more than good.” Jun winked at him. “I can’t wait to spend another night with you.”   
  
Sho blushed hard when he remembered what they did that night. He, too, couldn’t wait for another night with Jun, but he wanted to take it slowly. He didn’t want to rush things and get hurt in the end.   
  
They picked the strawberries while talking randomly.  Jun had a good sense of humor ( it was different from Nino's though), so it kept a merry atmosphere between them. Sometimes, he touched Sho’s hand on purpose, giving Sho a sweet smile afterwards.   
  
“Sho kun, do you like me?” Jun asked, picking a strawberry with utmost care.  
  
“Of course, I do like you. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Because I like you more as the time goes by.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sho said, averting his gaze away. He always felt embarrassed every time he got a compliment, even more if it came from someone he liked, like Jun.   
  
They finished brought the boxes of strawberries to Sho’s truck. Nino and Aiba hadn’t come back from the convenience store, which gave them more time to talk without being overheard.   
  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Jun asked him. He had taken off his towel, his brown bangs falling over his forehead.   
  
“D-date?”  
  
“Yes. We usually only meet here at the farm . Don’t you want to go on a normal date like other couples do?”   
“That's a great idea,” Sho said, daring to take Jun’s hand. Nino and Aiba returned right in that moment.   
“Beers,” they shouted, waving their hands.   
  
Jun and Sho looked at each other and smiled, rising from their seat to welcome Nino and Aiba.   
***   
  
Sho and Jun’s first date was going to Uniqlo shop. Sho thought that wasn't a proper place to have a date, but Jun insisted that Sho needed to buy some new items for the upcoming autumn. Sho’s clothes weren’t that worn-out, they were just outdated. He still wore clothes he had bought like five or six years ago and had no problem with that.   
  
Jun didn’t think the same way. He told Sho that a businessman needed to look fresh and good-looking. The handsome face wasn’t enough, he had to take care of his fashion – he didn't need to look like a fashion model but he couldn't look too careless. Sho pictured Ohno in his head. He never really gave much importance to Ohno’s clothes, but after listening to what Jun said, he realized that the hotel’s president always kept his appearance fresh and neat.   
  
“This one would look perfect on you,” Jun said, showing Sho a v-neck dark red t-shirt. “You can combine it with a black coat and maybe a bright scarf.”   
  
“I’m your mannequin today, so feel free to do whatever you like,” Sho replied, gaining a soft chuckle from Jun as he happily chose the items for Sho.   
  
Both of them left the Uniqlo two hours later with heavy shopping bags. It was Sho’s first time shopping for clothes properly. He usually chose something from a catalogue or randomly picked a shirt or t-shirt without really paying attention to its design.   
  
They walked towards the food court, which was located one floor below the Uniqlo store and decided to eat soba. Sho felt so content and happy. He had a date, he had gotten over Nino, he had someone who cared for him now whom, to his delight, he could hold and kiss.   
  
“This is my favorite,” Jun said as his order came, a bowl of yakisoba.  
  
“You seem to have good taste in everything,” Sho commented, takingthe chopsticks and started eating his own soba.   
  
“Including boyfriend,” Jun replied.  
  
Sho almost choked, he coughed and took the water, gulping it and trying to arrange his breaths.   
  
Jun smiled as he helped Sho. “You’re so sensitive to compliments. I like that about you.”   
  
“It's not something I can be proud of,” Sho said, shaking his head in disbelief because Jun seemed to know exactly how to make him blush.   
  
They finished their soba and left the food court. It was already 9 in the evening. They took the subway towards Sho’s house, which made him totally nervous because it would the second time for them to   spend the night together.  
  
“My place is a complete mess,” Sho said as he unlocked his apartment.   
  
“Really? How messy?” Jun said, entering the house faster than Sho to make a brief inspection of the kitchen and living room.   
  
Sho followed him and offered Jun a drink. Jun mumbled he wanted to drink beer. Sho opened the fridge and brought two can of beers to the living room. Jun had seated on the sofa. He looked completely relaxed.   
  
“Thanks,” Jun said as Sho handed him the beer. “Will we have sex tonight?”  
  
Sho smiled at Jun. “Maybe later. Let's just stay here by now.”  
  
Jun leaned  closer and rested his head on Sho’s shoulder. “I had fun today. I’m glad we’re together. ”  
  
“Me too,” Sho mumbled. “So… would you like to go with me to Nino’s wedding?”   
  
Jun lifted his head and looked into Sho’s eyes, “What if I say no?”  
  
“What if you say no?” Sho pouted his lips. “Then we'll hold our own private party!”   
  
Jun chuckled and kissed Sho's left cheek. “Fine, I'll go with you. But before that, we have to find you a proper suit.”   
***   
Ohno and Nino’s wedding was held in Samejima Hotel's ballroom. Both of them looked stunning on their wedding suits. It was Sho’s first time seeing Nino so happy. Sho and Jun decided to greet them later on, since they were too busy greeting other guests and their families. They had all night to do that anyway because Ohno had provided free accommodation for them in Samejima Hotel.   
  
The party was quite entertaining. There was a band playing live and people could dance in the middle of the ballroom. Aiba, who had also been invited, had found a dancing partner and was now happily taking the dance floor with her. He winked at Sho when their gaze met.   
  
Ohno also provided various kind of wines from other countries, mostly from Europe. Sho and Jun sat down at a far corner, away from the crowd, while enjoying a glass of white wine from Italy.  
  
“It’s a nice party,” Jun commented, looking around.  
  
“He’s the hotel's owner after all,” Sho said, sipping the wine. “Nino would have killed him if the party didn't turn out the way he wanted.”   
  
“Are you still jealous of Ohno kun?” Jun asked.   
  
Sho shook his head, “It’s not jealousy.”  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Hmm…" Sho pursed his lips. "It's nothing. I just wonder if he'll be able to handle Nino now that they're married. I know how difficult he can be at times."  
  
"I see," Jun said. He was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up again. "You know… I'm glad they're together. If Nino hadn't broken up with you, you wouldn't be here with me now.” He kindly placed his hand on top of Sho’s.   
Sho gripped Jun’s hand and flashed a smile at him. It was the right time for him to begin again. Sho felt lucky for having Jun. He was a lovely person, he was handsome and he had passion for what he did. Sho leaned closer and kissed Jun’s lips.  
  
“Our room is at the third floor,” Jun said, giving him a meaningful look.  
  
“We should at least talk for a while to the newlyweds before leaving.” Sho chuckled, catching Jun’s hand.   
***   
They took it slowly. Sho was glad that the wine took an effect. He wasn't too light-headed and it helped him to suppress his shy side. They were still in their suits when they entered the bedroom while kissing passionately. Jun playfully sneaked his right hand into Sho's pants and squeezed Sho’s ball softly, sending him to half-trance.   
  
Sho unbuttoned Jun’s shirt and pushed him towards the bed, attaching his mouth to Jun porcelain neck. Jun produced a soft moan which made Sho shiver in excitement. He wanted to do it slowly tonight, to enjoy Jun’s body to the fullest and admire every inch of the beautiful curves of Jun’s muscles.   
  
“You’re so hard,” Jun said, stroking Sho’s cock inside his pants, “I’m afraid that you will come in my hand.”   
  
“I’ll try my best not to,” Sho replied. He let Jun unzip his pants and pull them down, leaving Sho only in his briefs which revealed his hard penis.   
  
He kissed Jun down to his bare chest. Jun’s hands were traveling Sho’s body, softly caressing his thighs and in between his legs. Sho pulled away from Jun and took off the rest of his clothes.  
  
Jun kissed him all over his body except for his cock. Jun purposely avoided touching it in order to tease him. Sho couldn’t help himself from moaning loudly as Jun finally wrapped his mouth around his cock. It was paradise. Sho needed all his self-control not to burst when his cock touched Jun’s throat. Jun's mouth was warm and wet from his saliva; his tongue moved around Sho's shaft and Sho couldn’t hold it any longer. He came right inside Jun's mouth.   
“I’m sorry,” Sho panted, looking at Jun’s lips. Some of his semen remained there, but Jun didn’t bother to wipe it away.   
  
“That’s just an appetizer, I guess,” Jun said as he pulled Sho for a kiss.   
  
Sho took Jun’s cock in his hand and started pumping it. Jun’s voice filled the room as he groaned in pleasure.   
  
“Do you want me now?” Jun whispered in Sho's ear, licking his earlobe softly.   
  
“I can’t hold it anymore,” Sho’s cock was as hard as steel once again. He was ready to rock Jun’s body, to send him into a maximum pleasure.   
  
He smeared the lube on his cock and on Jun’s hole. It was amazing that he could do this properly this time. He used to be so shy and left behind when it came to sex, but not now. when Jun was so helpless below him, needing his cock desperately. Maybe it was because of the alcohol's effect, or the atmosphere of the room which made him so eager to make love. Whatever the reason was, Sho felt extremely good.   
  
Jun’s mouth opened in surprise as Sho entered him, his erotic expression and endless moaning encouraged Sho to do more. His cock was squeezed inside Jun’s tight hole. they were doing doggy style and it was a perfect panorama, Jun’s white ass was facing him, it moved with the same rhythm as Sho pumped into him. Both of them moaned uncontrollably. Jun’s hands gripped the pillow under him and screamed as he reached his peak. Sho felt his cock was nearly explode when he came inside Jun.   
  
Their breaths were the only thing that could be heard in the room after that. Sho collapsed on top of Jun. He kissed Jun's nape which was wet from sweat.   
  
“That was so good,” Jun said, panting hardly.  
  
“Thank you,” Sho whispered, inhaling the smell of Jun’s shampoo. “It’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Really?”   
  
“No doubt,” Sho said, brushing Jun’s hair with his fingers.   
  
Jun chuckled lightly and rolled around to face Sho. He kissed Sho’s lips lightly and smiled at him.   
  
“Let’s take a shower and sleep,” he said.  
  
Sho nodded. He couldn’t hope for a better night. They had enjoyed their time to the fullest. Now Jun was sleeping in his arms, his breaths tickling Sho’s neck. Sho looked at Jun's innocent face. He had just realized how cute Jun was when he slept. He could look into that face forever without getting bored, but now he had to sleep. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into a deep sleep.   
  
“Good night, Jun,” he whispered. 

 

END 


End file.
